jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Zbroja Czkawki
200px|thumb|grafika przedstawiająca kostium Pięć lat po wytresowaniu Szczerbatka, Czkawka skonstruował specjalny kostium pozwalający mu samodzielnie latać u boku przyjaciela. Strój po raz pierwszy pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Budowa Strój Podstawa kostiumu składa się z zielonych spodenek z długimi nogawkami i koszulką z długimi rękawami, skórzanej tuniki oraz nakładanej na nią usztywnianej skórzanej zbroi. Po bokach nogawek znajdują się złożone skrzydła, podtrzymywane przez skórzane strzemiona, od których odchodzą obręcze służące do otwierania skrzydeł. Szara zbroja zakładana jest na brązową tunikę o deseniu smoczych łusek i okrywa klatkę piersiową oraz ramiona. Składa się z dwóch części, z których jeda zachodzi na drugą i jest przypięta za pomocą paseczków i guzików. Dodatkowo przebiega przez nią pasek z klamrą z namalowanym wizerunkiem smoka. Na lewej piersi znajduje się obracający się guzik, służący do otwierania lub zamykania błony na plecach. Pod lewą częścią zbroi chowany jest notes oraz prawdopodobnie ołówek. Oba naramienniki różnią się między sobą wyglądem - lewy jest szary i dość prosty, a spod spodu wystaje spodnia, brązowa część naramiennika. Natomiast prawy ma owalny kształt, jest większy i ozdobiony symbolem znajdującym się również na ogonie Szczerbatka. Na rękach znajdują się skórzane, usztywniane naramienniki oraz karwasze, mocowane skórzanymi pasami. Na prawym karwaszu znajduje się okrągły, regulowany kompas oraz zamykany notes z pustymi kartkami, służącymi do uzupełniania mapy o nowe lokalizacje. Natomiast na lewym karwaszu zamocowany jest sztylet. Do prawego uda przymocowane są metalowe uchwyty, w których spoczywa złożony miecz o nazwie Piekło. Na prawą nogę założony jest gruby, ciepły but z przypiętymi nabojami zawierającymi gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, zaś lewą nogę stanowi metalowa proteza. Ona również jest wielofunkcyjna - ma przynajmniej dwie formy do wyboru, z których jedna służy do latania na Szczerbatku, a druga do poruszania się po ziemi. Głowę Czkawki chroni szczelny hełm, pasujący do reszty stroju. Skrzydła Skrzydła kostiumu wykonane są ze zszytych ze sobą pasków skóry. Rozkłada się je, wkładając ręce w skórzane obręcze znajdujące się na łydkach (po dwie na każdą) i pociągając je. Powierzchnia prowizorycznych skrzydeł jest mała. Mają kształt trójkąta i rozciągają się od kostek do nadgarstków. Dodatkowo, na plecach znajduje się rozkładana błona, stabilizująca lot. Na plecach, w przerwie kostiumu między łopatkami, schowana jest płetwa zamocowana na metalowych prętach. Rozkłada się ją, naciskając przycisk na lewej piersi, zaś chowa, kręcąc nim. Według Czkawki, mechanizm jest bardzo wrażliwy i ma sprężynę, którą trudno wyregulować. Funkcje Kostium Czkawki jest wielofunkcyjny. Znajduje się w nim wiele schowków i akcesoriów, między innymi: *sztylet - chowany na karwaszu na lewej ręce; *Piekło - składany miecz, umieszczony w uchwytach na prawym udzie; *notes - chowany pod piersiową część kostiumu; *plik kartek do pisania - rozkładany, znajduje się na karwaszu prawej ręki; *kompas - umocowany na karwaszu prawej ręki; *ołówek węglowy do pisania - nie wiadomo, gdzie jest chowany; *naboje z gazem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego - przymocowane do prawego buta; *skrzydła oraz płetwa - rozkładane po obu bokach ciała i na plecach; *proteza - zamiast lewej stopy; Historia Budowa Według reżysera filmuhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezV3U2kymsU, Deana DeBlois, Czkawka pięć lat (między wydarzeniami z Jak wytresować smoka a Jak wytresować smoka 2) poświęcił budowie kostiumu, z czasem wymyślając i stosując nowe rozwiązania. Rozmaite sytuacje wymagały od niego dobrego wyposażenia, potrzebnego zarówno do eksploracji nowych lądów, jak też dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers Krótkometrażówka przedstawia losy bohaterów jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Są oni młodsi, zaś, jak widać na plakacie, Czkawka ma jeszcze niekompletny strój. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 '' W filmie strój wielokrotnie pomaga Czkawce w rozmaitych sytuacjach. Podczas wspólnego lotu ze Szczerbatkiem chłopak używa swoich skrzydeł, by szybować obok swego przyjaciela. Smok, strzelając plazmą, powoduje wznoszenie się Czkawki, który sam nie ma sterowności i z tego powodu po chwili prawie wpada na wielką skałę. Ratuje go Szczerbatek i razem lądują awaryjnie na klifie z widokiem na Swędzipachę. Czkawka przypina skrzydła z powrotem do nogawek, po czym wyjmuje z kostiumu notes, wyrywa nową kartkę i przykleja ją do mapy, wyciąga ołówek i ostrzy go sztyletem, a na koniec ustawia kompas, by ustalić lokalizację Swędzipachy. Gdy jakiś czas później przyjaciół odnajduje Astrid i po rozmowie z Czkawką jest podekscytowana wiadomością o jego dziedzictwie, uderza Czkawkę w brzuch, przypadkiem trafiając na guzik i rozkładając błonę na plecach. Wówczas Czkawka mówi, żeby uważała, gdyż sprężynę trudno wyregulować. Przyjaciele odkrywają zniszczony fort. Czkawka wyjmuje swój miecz, gdy ludzie Ereta chcą go zaatakować. Później, kiedy jeźdźcy smoków przybywają na ratunek Czkawce i Astrid znajdujących się na statku Ereta, Czkawka używa swoich skrzydeł, by uwolnić się ze szponów Hakokła i wrócić na statek. W Smoczym Sanktuarium Czkawka wyciąga swój miecz i uzupełnia go nabojami z gazem Zębiroga, by rozniecić wokół siebie ogień i zdobyć szacunek dzikich smoków. Podczas wspólnego lotu Czkawki z Valką kobieta jest pod wrażeniem kostiumu umożliwiającego latanie. Po raz ostatni Czkawka używa swoich skrzydeł oraz miecza podczas bitwy o Berk, gdy wraz ze Szczerbatkiem usiłując rozdzielić Drago Krwawdonia i posłusznego mu Oszołomostracha. Na samym końcu filmu Astrid ponownie uderza Czkawkę, otwierając płetwę na grzbiecie. Galeria Image 2.JPG H2 2.JPG kostium.jpg Tumblr n32qxsRzAI1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n32q81OGyL1sok0tuo1 500.gif Kdl.jpg H2 6.JPG 24.png Zwiastun 2 5.jpg Tumblr n6rbrrQWde1t4wx8uo3 500.png Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo8 1280.png Tumblr n988xnbAHH1t4wx8uo5 1280.png Przypisy Kategoria:Przedmioty